Blossom's Secret
by AshieAshXP
Summary: Blossom has a deep secret that no one knows about. Find out what Blossom's secret is right here, right now!
1. Chapter 1

Blossom's Secret

Chapter 1

One typical day at the power puff girl's house was Blossom reading a book, Buttercup building a tower of blocks, and Bubbles coloring a bunny. Just a normal day with the normal power puff girls.

BOOM

"Did you guys hear that?" Bubbles said. "I think it came from Professors Lab" said Buttercup. "Let's go girls!" screamed Buttercup. "Um..Blossom aren't you coming?" asked Bubbles. "Um…….." "I will be there in just a minute ok" Blossom said "alright" said Bubbles and Buttercup said as they flew of to the lab. As they left Blossom went to her closet and took out a huge white trunk.

As Bubbles and Buttercup came back with burned hair Blossom hid the trunk and looked at them. "Guys what happened in there?" Blossom asked. "we were waiting for you to show up so you could bring buckets full of water!" said Buttercup angrily. "But you never came" said Bubbles sadly sobbing full of tears. Thinking for an exusce she said " Well its not my fault I had…..a restroom problem!" Bubbles and Buttercup looked at very strangely. "what?" Blossom asked. "its true!" She lied. As Bubbles backed away a little Buttercup rolled her eyes and went back to building her tower while Bubbles slowly flew back to coloring her bunny. When that was over Blossom secretly went to the bathroom with her white trunk.

"Nooooo!" blossom heard a loud scream in the living room.

That's when she saw her sister Bubbles on the floor crying. "What's wrong Bubbles"

Blossom asked. "I just got up from bed to color and then I saw this!" She saw five broken crayons on the floor that's when Blossom remembered that when she took out her white trunk she must have placed it on Bubble's crayon's. "Don't worry Bubbles I will get you some later ok?" "ok!" replied Bubbles. After that crayon problem Blossom went back to her trunk.

"What's that you got there?" Buttercup asked. "It's a book" Blossom replied. "Well it looked like a block to me" Buttercup said as she flew off to the living room. "Man, Buttercup has to read a book someday." Blossom said to herself.

RING RING

Blossom picked up the phone "Yeah" "ok" "got it mayor" "were on our way." "Bubbles, Buttercup you know what we have to do!" So Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup flew off to Townsville.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Next day after the power puff girls defeated Mojojojo They flew off to the playground. "So now what?" Blossom asked. "Why do you ask me?" Buttercup said "Well cause you're the only one here and Bubbles went on the slide!" screamed Blossom "oh" said Buttercup and flew to where the swing set was. "Thanks for your help!" Screamed Blossom sarcastically. "Your welcome!" Buttercup screamed back sarcastically. So then Blossom just went to where the slide was and talked to kids near it. "OH LOOK IT'S THE POWER PUFF GIRLS!!" screamed a little kid. " OH BLOSSOM HOW DOES YOUR HAIR ALWAYS STAY STRAIGHT?" "BUTTERCUP WHAT DO YOU LIKE BEST ABOUT YOUR SISTERS?" "BUBBLES HOW DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE CUTE ONE?" everyone was screaming questions out that the power puff girls couldn't understand what they were saying! "QUIET!" blossom screamed to everyone. "PLEASE ONE QUESTION AT A TIME OK" "UM YOU FIRST!" Blossom said. "umm Blossom?" "yes?" Blossom replied. "How did you get your superpowers?" "oh that's a GREAT question!"Blossom said "breathes deeply ANY MORE QUESTIONS?" "UM YOU WITH THE YELLOW PURSE!" "Bubbles?" "yes" said Bubbles nicely. "what is the most prettiest thing you have ever colored?" "hmm that's a tough one…I will have to say…..BUNNIES!" answered Bubbles "AND THE LAST ONE IS YOU WITH THE BLOND HAIR!" screamed Blossom. "um Buttercup how do you bug your sisters?" "HEY!!" screamed Bubbles and Blossom "Well its not that hard" Said Buttercup "all you have to do is……….and………then……"

After all the questions Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had to answer they went straight to bed and took a rest. When they woke up they saw their room all mest up! "Oh man we are going to get in trouble if professor sees this!" said Blossom "Well don't worry all we have to do is use our powers to clean this mess!" said Buttercup "But we cant!" screamed Blossom "why not?" said Buttercup. "Because remember the last time when………

FLASHBACK

YOU CAN ONLY SEE THE FLASH BACK ON CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON


	3. Chapter 3

Blossoms Secret chapter 3

FLASHBACK

"Hey Blossom and Bubbles lets clean our room with our powers!" Said Buttercup "Well….OK!" Said Bubbles and Blossom at the same time.

So they went on cleaning there room with there powers suddenly Buttercup went to crazy that she made a fire on their bed while cleaning. So all you can hear was this "AHHHHHHH" Screamed Bubbles Blossom and Buttercup!

"Oh yeah now I remember!" said Buttercup. So the power puff girls cleaned their room like NORMAL KIDS ( no offence to you readers!). How Boring!

Next Day

" la la la la la la la" Sang Bubbles while coloring with her doll Octi . "I am so in the zone!" Said Bubbles then began to sing again. " Bubbles could you keep it down im trying to read!" Screamed Blossom. No wait! That wasn't Blossom it was…….BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP AND READING DON'T MIX!

Bubbles and Blossom looked at him strangely. "WHAT?" Screamed Buttercup. "Um Buttercup have you been eating right?" Asked Blossom "I think you should go to the doctor?" Said Bubbles "Oh would you guys shut up already it is so totally normal for me to read!" Buttercup yelled and crossed her arms as if she were expecting an apology. " Well I guess its alright?" Said Blossom. So each of the power puff girls went back to what they were doing.


End file.
